


The Ties That Bind Us

by Jazba



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, OC, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazba/pseuds/Jazba
Summary: Reincarnation; some believe in it, others don't. When an adult woman is reincarnated within the world of Percy Jackson as a human who can see through the Mist how will she navigate this world filled with monsters, half-bloods, Gods and Goddesses.





	1. Chapter One

Her Mother was a heavy believer in the fact that reincarnation was real. She always believed her Mother was a little insane for that belief. Death in her opinion was when you were buried in the ground or turned to ash. She didn't believe in the afterlife or reincarnation. Death was the permanent end. Of course, she had to be proven wrong.

When her eyes closed for what she believed was the last time silence seemed to surround her, a silence that was occasionally disturbed by the sound of crickets. When she eventually opened her eyes again it was to sound of loud muffled voices.

She remembers hating the fact that her eyes had opened. Thinking that somehow, someway, someone had stumbled upon her and decided to 'save' her. Of course those thoughts were quickly dashed when she realised how different everything felt.

It was disorienting for her at first, terrifying in fact. See, when babies are born their eyes are so undeveloped that entire world becomes a blur. She could see shapes, edges, the outline of things, but other than that she couldn't make out any distinguishing features.

Not being able to see and having a complete lack of control over her body terrified her to her very core. The sensations, sounds and smells surrounding her were left her completely overwhelmed. She was blind, confused and helpless. So she did the only thing she could do which was scream. But even then the voice leaving her mouth was completely foreign to her ears. Perhaps that was why after a few moments she stopped and could do nothing other than sniffle and sob silently.

She was a quiet baby, hardly making a noise ever since her first outburst. She took to just gazing up at the cream ceiling of the room she was within. Processing what had occurred, trying to make sense of what had happened. Finally, after the few days that it took for her to come to terms that she had been reincarnated, she came to the realisation that the woman who had given birth to her had done so within her own home. Her very unsanitary home.

Her parents were so wrapped up within their own world that they hardly noticed her lack of interest in them. She was closed off, refusing her new parents love because deep inside her, she knew they weren't hers. The woman who leaned over her cooing was not the strong proud woman who had grilled her through hours of etiquette and piano lessons. The man who held her was not her Father, a man who had constantly loved her. Had celebrated her every achievement and accepted her for everything that she was. And the sad thing was, in her mind they never could be. They would never live up to the people who had first brought her into the world and raised her.

The woman who had brought her into this unwanted world again was young, very young, possibly 18 at the most and was called Sofia. She was of Latino decent with long black hair and soulful brown eyes. While her partner Brett looked to be in his late 20's early 30's, with plain features and a plain name. He wasn't very memorable.

It soon became clear to her that the family she had been born into was drastically different from her own. Not only due to the lack of her actual parents, but because of the drastic change of living arrangements. She had nothing against living in a trailer park, but she had been brought up in the lap of luxury so it was slightly disconcerting to suddenly find that she would be growing up in a small run down caravan. Her only thought was that perhaps her snobbish actions in her past life had lead to her getting a lesson in humbleness.

Until she was around eight months old they cared as well as they could for her. Changing her diapers when needed and making sure she was fed. The embarrassment that such actions brought her were unspeakable and she did all she could to eliminate them from her memory. After that though it all seemed to go down hill. She refused to be fed, unwilling to let someone hold her bottle, wanting to feed herself. She wanted the independence she had once had and was in no way willing to relinquish control of her life to two people so much younger than herself mentally speaking.

She refused to crawl, instead beginning to walk as soon as her muscles allowed, dragging herself along with the help of the cold hard walls of the caravan. She preferred to take care of herself, so used to caring for her own needs. She hardly ever spoke and when she did it was in sentences that no ordinary child would use. There was no potty training needed thank god.

Within the first few years of her life she also came to the conclusion that her parents were heavily reliant upon drugs to keep them 'happy'. In a way she was thankful that both of them were so completely immersed within their drug-induced haze that they didn't notice anything different about the child they had brought into the world.

Maybe she could have drawn their attention to her, given them a reason to give up their addiction. But, in a way she couldn't. She couldn't be a child when mentally she would never be one. She looked after them as best she could, especially Sofia. She badgered Sofia into eating breakfast and made sure that both Sofia and Brett's cigarettes were always put out if they fell asleep. She took to parenting them as best she could.

The most disturbing factor of being reincarnated though was the fact that she did not look like 'herself'. Perhaps if she had gained even one feature from her original life she would have adjusted better, tried less to live the life she had left and not constantly attempted to create parallels with her current one. So it came as no surprise that when she first saw her reflection she was torn between falling over in shock or completely breaking down, when she finally saw that the person she now was.

Where there had once been a mass of curly red hair that seemed to be on fire she now had dark brown straight hair. Her eyes, which had been an unnaturally beautiful green that she had been ever so proud of, had been replaced with a warm earthy brown. Porcelain skin was now naturally tanned due to Sofia's Latino heritage. Where her bones had once been fine, with high cheekbones she now had a thicker bone structure. Already she knew that within this new body she would have curves that her previous one would have only ever achieved through surgery.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and counting backwards from ten she looked up at her reflection and steeled herself. If this was her second chance she was going to use it and she was going to use it well. She would graduate early; finish her degree hopefully in less than the four years usually required. She would get her PhD again, she would save lives sooner rather than later. She was going to put in place plans that she had only begun to prepare for before her previous life ended.

Either way, she did not expect at the age of four for a very large spanner to be thrown into her plans by her 'parents' when they decided that she was just one extra mouth to feed, especially when prices were steadily increasing. So it was decided that Sofia would take her out for a walk and 'forget' her. Many would judge her lack emotion when she discovered what the two were planning, but she understood that to some a drug was more important than anything in the world.

She could have sprung them the moment she heard them talking about the idea. She could have yelled and screamed. Instead all she does is take a deep breath and sigh softly. There is nothing to be done. She has no real connections with them, even after nearly four years within their care. In a way she welcomes the chance to leave them, perhaps she will be placed within the foster care system or adopted, either way a door of opportunity will open, of that she is sure and she is nothing if not resourceful.

So, when Sofia took her for a walk in the city and left her near an alleyway, which was not her smartest idea, and kissed her on the forehead she knew it was goodbye. Leaning back against the stone cold wall of the alleyway she wondered not for the first time whether she was truly insane or just psychotic to happily let herself be left in a city where anything could happen to her.

The event that lead to this story being told, occurred no less than three hours after Sofia had left. A woman walked past her and stopped, turning around and crouching down before her so suddenly that she nearly fell backwards onto her bottom. With black hair that fell in ringlets framing her face partially tucked under a linen shawl and warm brown eyes the woman was a beauty to behold. She smelt heavenly, like burning wood, crackling fire and warm marshmallows. It seemed to her as if the woman was what she had been waiting for since entering in to her new life. This unknown woman was happiness, warmth, family, but most of all, home.

Before she even could comprehend what she was doing her arms were wrapping around the unknown woman's shoulders as she breathed in her scent contentedly, utterly at peace.

"What is your name child?" The woman asked, her voice calm and caring.

For a moment she stopped, wondering whether she should use the name that Sofia had given her and live her new life with her new name. But, she just couldn't be rid of it, couldn't be rid of her real name and when faced with the option to use it she jumped at it. Because suddenly she had something that was entirely hers, something that would represent who she was inside.

"My name is Faye, Faye Edwards."

A surge of pride and happiness flowed through Faye as she spoke her name. It was something she had always been proud of and had never shied away from. In return the woman smiles.

"Mine is Hestia, Faye." The woman tells Faye, the kind smile never leaving her face allowing for her to bask in the warmth of it.

For Hestia the mortal girl before her is a mystery that she has never before encountered. Faye gives off the faint feeling of a the Morai, a feeling that most would miss. But the Morai have no children and Hestia can already tell that the child before her is no demigod. Faye holds herself with such poise, yet beneath is all Hestia can see the remnants of a broken and lost little girl residing inside the child.

"Well Faye Edwards, where is your family?" Hestia questioned, her voice soft and warm.

Faye looks into Hestia's eyes unblinking, studying the woman before her. "I have no family."

Hestia loves her family. She adores her siblings and her numerous relatives, but she has never once had a child of her own. Now with this little mortal child, a child that can so obviously see through the Mist if she has noticed Hestia, she imagines she feels what a mother must feel when they hold their firstborn. As if the world revolves around the child in front of them and as if all the love they have will be poured perfectly into them.

The child reeks of desire, of the want to be loved, of the absolute utter desperation for a family. Hestia can hear the child's prayer echoing within her mind as if she has screamed it in her ear. _Family, give me my family._ If the child that has an aura unlike anything she has ever felt before wants a family she will give her one.

Whether it was simply curiosity or simply an act of genuine kindness Hestia wrapped her arms around Faye and stands lifting her up, positioning her on her hip. Faye looked up at Hestia with wide brown eyes that seemed to hold maturity in them beyond her physical age and snuggled into Hestia further.

"Well Faye, if you do not have a family, I will become your family. I am going to take care of you from now on."

And that is where our story begins, though whether it will end with happiness or tears of sorrow is still unknown.


	2. Chapter Two

Faye knew there was something different about her caretaker within a few moments of being carried by her. For one, Hestia was wearing clothes that would likely get a few stares yet no one seemed to take any notice of her. Secondly, Hestia had not yet bumped into anyone, not even once while walking through the crowded streets of New York. Thirdly, when Faye noticed a man with one single eye within the middle of his head Hestia did too and waved him off with a smile. Thus Faye knew without a doubt there is something very wrong with Hestia.

But, she could not find it within herself to care. For the first time in four years she was filled with familial love. She didn't know why or how but the woman before her had invoked the sensation of love inside her chest so fiercely that it physically hurt. She could not loose that emotion, no matter what, not after being without it for so long.

So all Faye did in response to all the madness occurring around her was snuggle herself deeper into the crook of Hestia's neck, slowly she drifted off to sleep. She wanted to hide away in the safety of Hestias arms forever, she wanted to ignore the churning in her gut that told her something was very wrong and that the world she lived in had suddenly become a very dangerous place.

When she awoke it was to the sound of humming. The smell of fresh linen filled her nose and she burrowed deeper into her pillow before the events of the previous day came flooding back to her causing her to sit violently upright. The room she was in was beautiful, the furniture was all made out of wood, a fire was burning warmly within a hearth and the one window within the room was open to what appeared to be a garden outside. The humming that awoke her drifted from the open door of her room, beckoning to her. With trepidation Faye climbed out of the large bed, sinking her toes into the thick rug beneath her feet as she tiptoed out of the room and into an open hallway.

As she stumbled down the hallway Faye found herself frozen as she stared from within the hallways out into what appeared to be a large lounge room and dining room that opened up into a kitchen. The whole place was very open, with no walls separating the three rooms except for the kitchen bench, which created a barrier between the kitchen and both the lounge and dining room. It was simple, warm, open and gave off the feeling of a home. It wasn't just a house that someone lived in, it was a home that was loved and well cared for. It was a place whose owner had put their heart and soul into the making of.

Hestia leaned over the stove, spatula in hand, she wore a plain white shift dress and her hair was tied back in a low messy bun. Her posture seemed to exude warmth and kindness. Abruptly the humming stopped and she turned to face Faye, cheeks flushed pink.

"Good morning Faye, are you hungry?" She questioned, her lips curling into a smile.

For a moment Faye felt trapped, caught in a situation she could not control with an adult that so clearly wanted to take care of her Faye felt her control slipping, she wasn't the one holding all the cards, this woman did.

Tentatively she had crept closer to Hestia, the smell of fresh pancakes wafted through the air and automatically Faye smiled softly, her eyes closing as she breathed in the scent. It reminded her of early mornings spent cooking pancakes for her family, of a happier time that she so desperately wants to go back to. Tears welled behind her closed eyelids and when she opened them she was face to face with Hestia.

Once again Hestia has crouched down, spatula forgotten upon the ground and her hand came to rest on Fayes head. Slowly she threaded her fingers through Fayes hair, stroking it gently as sje whispered soft words in a language that Faye could not understand. Faye swallowed hard and dug her fingernails into her palms as she attempted to drive away the painful memories of a life that she was no longer apart of, of loved ones she would never again hold. She refused to return the hug, refused to allow another person into her heart no matter how much she wanted it. Faye couldn't deal with the pain that would follow when Hestia would disappear from her life as well.

"I am very hungry" Faye murmured, her voice came out in a croak which caused Hestia to hold her just a little tighter before finally letting her go and standing up.

"Well then Faye, go sit over there, I'll go get the pancakes ready." Hestia said, nodding towards the dining table, her voice was unwavering as she began to plate up the pancakes.

Faye is stupefied for a moment, Hestia didn't question her reaction and she didn't try to force Faye to explain her inability to currently hug Hestia back. Relief coursed through her and she walked over to dining table and sat down. The table had already been set and a glass jug filled with orange juice sat just waiting to be poured, it was as if she had walked into a fairy tale. Within minutes Hestia had placed the plate of pancakes down on the table, she motioned with her hand for Faye to begin eating and tentatively Faye picked up a pancake before pouring maple syrup over it.

The pancakes were sweet and fluffy and Faye couldn't stop a small moan escaping, eyes closed and mouth upturned in a smile of appreciation. She was never going to be able to eat pancakes again after tasting Hestia's. Reaching out she added more pancakes to her plate and began to devour them. After she had polished off four pancakes she placed her cutlery neatly on her plate, downed her glass of juice and stared at Hestia who had pulled up the chair across from her while she had been wolfing down her food.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Faye questioned. "Not that you haven't been wonderful to me Hestia, but I don't even know you. What do you want? If you want to adopt me you'll have to do it legally, I won't settle down in a home just to be wrenched away from it due to the foster system."

For a moment Hestia was shocked with the words that had come out of Fayes mouth but she seemed to compose herself quickly. She studied Faye before she leaned back in her chair and stared out the window biting her lip, perhaps she hoped she could avoid the questions. The words that had come out of Fayes mouth were too mature for a four year old child, especially one that had been left alone in an alley. Faye is not a normal child; it is obvious in the way that she holds herself and the way she thinks carefully before responding to Hestia. But Hestia truly cannot seem to care, so what if the child that she has claimed as her own is more mature than most? It doesn't matter to Hestia that Faye is a little abnormal, Faye needs her and already Hestia can see a life where she needs Faye. The two of them will become a family; she will have a true home with Faye in her life. After about five minutes Hestia turned back to Faye and sighed deeply.

"I'm going to take care of you Faye. I want to get to know you, to look after you, I want to be your parent, your family. With your permission I'll do so legally, I won't let anyone take you away from your home."

Faye gasped, her breath caught in her throat as she takes in the words said, her face schooled in a stoic mask. What Hestia wanted was something that Faye didn't know if she could give. She didn't know if she could let Hestia become her maternal figure, she didn't know if she could accept Hestia as her family let alone confide in the woman. Did she want to invite this unknown woman into her life?

As if sensing her unease Hestia leaned forward in her chair, capturing Fayes hands in her own. Hestia bit her lip, her fingers tightening around Fayes as if she believed if she held on tightly enough the girl would choose to stay, her eyes seemed to plead with Faye to say yes, to trust in her and believe the words she had said.

"I promise you I will care for you to the best of my abilities Faye. I swear that I will never allow harm to come to you. I must warn you though, sometimes things will occur around you that you may not understand and may even seem bizarre, but I need you to not ask about these things. I need you to wait until you are older for me to tell you. So please Faye, let me be your family." Hestia tried again, her voice raising an octave by the end of her speech leaving her cheeks flushed and eyes glassy.

"I can agree to that. Though I would like it if you could extend the same courtesy to me. As you may have noticed, I am a little more mature than those my age, please don't pay too much attention to such things." Faye said, her body and tone of voice radiated calmness, but the slight tremble of her fingers that were held within Hestias gave her away.

With a shaky laugh Hestia nodded, accepting Fayes words without a seconds hesitation before standing up and gathering Faye into her arms, a large content smile gracing her face. The hug was warm and safe and for a moment Faye was tempted to not hug her back, to go back on her word and run for the door, but the want to believe in Hestia was too much. She was a woman within a childs body, a woman who had been through too much and had lost even more, she needed something to hold onto, to centre her or she was going to go insane. So warily she wrapped her arms around Hestia returning the hug, trying to convey to the woman before her how very thankful she was.

After that both Hestia and Faye soon fell into perfect harmony with each other, becoming in touch with each others moods and personal quirks. They both fell into a routine, in the morning Hestia would cook breakfast, her voice filling the small house with happiness. The two of them would spend hours together throughout the day. Hestia never asked questions when she did something more mature and adult than a child of her age should. Instead she seemed to accept Fayes differences, applauding her accomplishments and even enabling her to do things she shouldn't yet be allowed to. They spent time apart during the day, Hestia sometimes disappearing for hours on end while Faye busied herself in the garden or learning Greek. Sometimes the two would even walk into town, Hestia took great pride in buying a multitude of clothing and toys for Faye and showing her off to the people within the small town. While their nights were spent together in front of a fireplace, curled up together before making their way into their beds only for Hestia to climb into Fayes bed not even an hour after they had parted. The two were truly becoming a family of sorts.

The day that things began to change Faye awoke with a start to Hestia shaking her awake. The sun wasn't even up though the sky outside was beginning to lighten just slightly; the cool morning air flowed through the window cause Faye to shiver. Hestias usually warm brown eyes filled with worry, hair in disarray and her skin a pale white.

"I'm going to be gone for a while, I'm so sorry Faye but I have to. I don't have a choice." She sounded distressed and worried.

Faye reached her hand out to squeeze Hestias comfortingly before leaning forward to kiss the woman on the cheek, attempting to convey her concern and love for the woman that had taken her in for the past four months.

"Can I help?" She questioned, her eyes searching Hestias face for any signs that could tell her what had driven the usually strong woman into a fearful mess.

"No, there is something I have to do. I will be gone for just a day Faye, in that time my mother is going to come and look after you, her name is Rhea, now go back to sleep darling, she'll be here when you wake up. I'm so sorry I have to go, I wish I didn't have to leave you, I promise I will be as quick as possible. Be safe." And with one last hug and a kiss on Fayes forehead Hestia disappeared out the door of her room.

* * *

When her eldest daughter contacted her about needing a favour Rhea was eager to agree. Hestia was her favourite child, not that she would ever tell anyone so. She was her firstborn daughter, her first child; there was a bond between the two that she would never have with her other children.

Rhea had been taken aback when after agreeing to help Hestia she had asked her to swear secrecy to the River of Styx over the favour. She had indulged Hestia and agreed, swearing herself to secrecy unless Hestia allowed her to speak of the matter knowing that her eldest daughter was unlikely to be doing anything that would put her siblings and the other Gods at risk.

Thus, it was to Rheas utter astonishment when Hestia confided in her that she currently owned a small house within the human realm in a small town called Woodstock that was about two and a half hours away from the Empire State Building in New York. But, that wasn't the most unusual thing that Hestia had done, according to her daughter she had recently adopted a young girl, a young girl who was a clear-sighted mortal. Not only that, but Hestia had hidden the fact that she was a Goddess from the child and expected Rhea to act accordingly. Rhea was ready to have kittens she was that frustrated with her daughter. She had believed Hestia to have a good head on her shoulders, to not go off on crazy schemes like her other siblings. Perhaps her daughter had finally cracked under the pressure of having to deal with their chaotic family.

Her opinions aside though, Rhea was Hestias mother and as such she would help her child. It seemed that Zeus had called a meeting and Hestia, not wanting to draw attention to her adopted daughter needed Rhea to look after the child until the meeting was done. Thus Rhea arrived at her daughter house a frown marring her beautiful face as she took in the place her eldest now called home. It was just not done, Gods did not 'adopt' mortals, they could patron them of course, but not adopt them and raise them as their own. For goodness sakes the Gods were not even allowed to be a part of their own Demigods lives, she wanted to shake her daughter until she saw sense.

Rhea sighed deeply and opened the door, stepping into the house, a small smile finding its way onto her face. The house was a home that much was obvious, the smell of bacon filled the air and Rhea curiously began walking towards where she assumed the kitchen was to find the source of smell.

Leaning over a stove, standing on a wooden step was a young girl. She wore a pale yellow summer dress that seemed to make her tanned caramel coloured skin glow. Long dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail away from the girls face allowing Rhea the perfect view of the girls calm expression as she flipped rashes of bacon in a pan and swirled poached eggs around in a pot. The girl seemed perfectly at home in the kitchen which she had not expected considering she was meant to be only four years old.

"Hello dear, I'm Rhea, my daughter Hestia sent me to care for you today." Rhea said, "Would you like some help?" She questioned as an afterthought.

Startling slightly the girl whipped around and Rhea felt something stir deep within her gut, warm earthy brown eyes that seemed much to old to belong to a four year old stared back at her, narrowing slightly as they took her in analysing her.

"No need Miss Rhea, I'll be quite fine on my own. Would you perhaps also like breakfast? I cooked enough for two as Hestia told me that you were coming this morning." The girl asked her.

For moment Rhea was stunned into silence, the childs voice had been strong and steady when speaking to her unlike other children her age that usually stuttered or spoke softly when speaking to unknown adults. The girl also spoke with much more maturity than any child her age and Rhea couldn't help but marvel at the child that Hestia had adopted as her own. She could see the desire behind her want to adopt the child, she was mature and gave off the feel of an entity that Rhea hadn't felt in years, with an aura similar to the Moirai, yet clearly Faye was a clear-sighted mortal. It seemed that the child was an enigma.

* * *

It was clear to Faye that the woman who had entered the house was related to Hestia. With dark curly hair so similar to her daughters and a near identical facial structure they were without doubt mother and daughter. Rhea was a beauty, that much was obvious, grass green eyes and full lips, she definitely turned heads and it seemed that she knew it as she wore a bright red, black and gold floral dress that stood out within the warm earthy tones of the room.

Carefully she had prepared the breakfast for both herself and Rhea, introducing herself in between plating up their food at Rheas behest. The woman was kind, friendly and seemed genuinely eager to learn more about Faye. For the first few hours after meeting the woman that was her guardians mother Faye had been on edge, Rhea was a new factor that she wasn't used to, she seemed much to young to be Hestias mother, but the similarities between the two and her temperament allowed for Faye to believe that she was.

She had laughed softly to herself when she realised that Rhea was the name of the Titaness within Greek Mythology who was the mother of the Goddess Hestia. Perhaps their family were lovers of Greek Mythology. Upon asking Rhea about such things the woman had laughed a full bellied laugh, doubling over in her chair, cheeks flushed red as she had never heard anything so funny before calming down and informing Faye that her family were lovers of Greek Mythology and all of their family had been named after people within the legends and myths.

Faye enjoyed Rheas company. The woman didn't speak down to her as if she was a child and was happy to let her work independently during the day, only offering help, not forcing it upon her.

Rhea was eager to help Faye in her attempt to learn Greek and was a wealth of knowledge when it came to learning languages, suggesting that Faye learn Latin as well. The two enjoyed each others company, talking long into the night about a multitude of subjects. Faye could tell that Rhea had not been originally happy with her daughters decision to adopt her, she could tell by the way that she had first studied her, as if attempting to find her faults and flaws. Though Faye was sure she had won the older woman over by the end of the day. Rhea was mother at heart and a genuinely kind woman so it was easy to speak plainly with her.

It was nearly 12:30pm by the time that Hestia arrived home at night, tired and worn from listening to her siblings squabble. All she wanted to do was go home and slip into the bed she shared with Faye, cuddle the little girl close and breath in her scent, which Hestia now associated with home.

Instead, when she opened the door to her house she was met with an image that would be burned into her mind for all eternity. Rhea was reclined in a large rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth, humming a song and held securely in her arms, curled into a tight ball was Faye.

The sight warmed Hestias heart and she couldn't help the large smile that broke out on her face, the sight drove away her weariness and replaced it with contentment and joy. This was her family, she could see it so clearly now and she knew that she would fight for it with everything that she had. She knew how the others were quick to anger, to become monsters when annoyed, she would not allow them to play games with her daughter, she would ruin them if they tried. She would protect Faye, and if the way her mother was holding Faye was any indication Rhea would as well.

"She tried to stay up for you. There's dinner waiting for you in the fridge if you would like it. We decided to make cookies as well." Rhea said, looking up and acknowledging Hestia for the first time since she walked into the room.

Hestia nodded, not saying a word and slipped into a seated position on the floor next to the rocking chair. Looking up into her mothers eyes she searched them for any indication that she was still annoyed with her for adopting Faye, when she found none she let out the breath that she didn't know she was even holding in.

"Would I be right in assuming you want to be a part of my daughters life?" She questioned softly, not raising her voice above a soft whisper to assure Faye wasn't awoken.

Rhea raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, her lips quirking as if the question amused her. Subconsciously Rhea tightened her grip on Faye and stared down at the mortal child that had begun to worm her way into her heart.

"Well obviously dear, I'm her grandmother aren't I." Rhea stated straightforwardly.

Slowly Rhea had stood up, making sure not to jostle Faye awake before she handed her to Hestia who was quick to take Faye from her arms. With a quick thanks to her mother for looking after her daughter Hestia walked off to her bedroom to put her daughter to bed. It had been a long day and Hestia was all to happy to curl up into her large bed and wrap herself around Faye protectively as a mother would their child.


	3. Chapter Three

The day that everything came undone the sun shone down from the sky and it seemed to be the beginnings of a perfect day.

It was the 6th of March 1995, three days before Faye would turn five. Faye had been living with Hestia for nearly 12 months now as she had originally come into her care on April the 21st 1994. Since Rhea had met her, she had come to dinner at least once a week and was eager to care for Faye if Hestia was busy.

It was so strange, to be within a body that was not her own, to feel it changing and growing around her. Faye thought of her new body as a costume, another layer of skin that had been forced over her own and confined her real body within. Already Faye had grown a few inches and would soon be entering into her first year of schooling. A part of her dreaded that fact that she would have to interact with children and adults who wouldn't understand her maturity and way of thinking, while another part seemed to yearn for more human interaction that just Hestia and Rhea, the two women were very possessive of her time and seemed to dislike it when her attention strayed from them.

With the weather being so wonderful and warm after a cold winter, Hestia had decided to take Faye to a nearby park to have a small picnic. The two of them had decided to find a place that was more secluded and bordered on the tree line, away from the other people within the park. It was as they settled down on their large blanket and started talking, that Hestia had realised she had left their food in the car. For a moment Hestia was tempted to snap her fingers and teleport her forgotten items to her. Apologising to Faye she had gone off to get the food out of the car when it happened.

At first Faye thought she had imagined the glint of bronze that darted in the trees, when it occurred again her eyes narrowed and she had stood up and begun to walk away, not even bothering to gather up her things as she made her way back to the car where Hestia was. She was not comfortable with staying in the park anymore, it seemed as if the world around her had gotten a little darker and a little more dangerous.

Alarm bells had rung violently in her head and Fayes heart pounded when a loud screech reverberated around the park. She heard the crunch of her bones and the tearing of her skin before she felt it. Pain seared violently through her left shoulder and for a moment Fayes world spun on its axis. Her eyes widened and she felt her body go into shock, adrenaline pumped through her system and she hardly realised that she was screaming.

Her fingers trembled violently and she didn't dare look at her shoulder, Faye was no doctor and she had always been terrible with blood. A hissing sound filled the air and Faye felt her stomach churn as her stomach attempted to purge itself of any food she had recently eaten as her nostrils were filled with the stench of rotting flesh.

Faye whipped her head around and was met with the sight of two large bird like creatures. Her mind seemed to short circuit as she attempted to come up with plausible explanation for the creatures that stood before her. They were bronze in colour, their plumage had glinted like knives instead of feathers and they were larger than her, much larger. But, what drew her attention and caused a whimper to escape from her lips where their large curved beaks that were dipped in blood.

A buzzing filled the air and before the birds could move closer to her a silver arrow pierced cleanly through the throat of one the bird like monster. The other one didn't even have time to react before another arrow had pierced its throat. The two birds fell to the ground with thumps and Faye blinked in astonishment, the shock beginning to wear off as the pain within her shoulder seemed to throb to life with a vengeance.

"Are you alright little maiden?" A voice called out to her.

Faye tried to respond but it was as though someone had stuck her head underwater and filled her ears with cotton wool for the voice that called to her seemed very far away in Fayes opinion and her mouth refused to move. A figure of silver blurred in front of her eyes but Faye just couldn't seem to focus on anything, there was the green of the trees, the bronze of the birds and the silver of the woman, there was just too much colour for her to concentrate on.

Two warm hands had wrapped around her body as black dots swum in her vision. Faye new those warm hands, they were Hestias hands and she relaxed into them, trusting in the woman to care for her before falling into a blackness that she welcomed like an old friend.

* * *

Faye awoke within her bed and warm sunlight streamed through her window as if it were any other day. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart thudded in her chest as her eyes opened a little wider and she shot into a seated position.

Her fingers curled around her sheets and her teeth dug into her lip as she remembered the pain, the birds and the silver woman. Oh God what had she gotten herself into? Was she insane? Had being reincarnated into a childs body caused her to see things? Sometimes children would create monsters in the place of their attackers, as it was what their mind understood, maybe she had done that.

A loud gasp wrenched Faye from her reverie and she glanced to her right to see Hestia seated in a chair next to her bed. Her beautiful black curls were in such disarray that Faye was tempted to reach out and fix the poor womans hair. Hestias usually warm brown eyes were rimmed red from her apparent crying and her cheeks were pale and gaunt in comparison to their usual healthy pink.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, a choked sob escaping the woman lips as large tears begun to role down her cheeks. "I'm so very sorry for not protecting you Faye."

"It's alright. I'm alright." Faye soothed and she reached for Hestia in an attempt to hug the woman before tightness in her left shoulder caused her to pull her arm back.

Faye looked down curiously at her left shoulder, which was covered by a pale grey shirt. Tentatively she pulled the shirt away from her shoulder with her right hand. A starburst like scar the size of a 50 cent coin is on her left shoulder, the only visible evidence of what had occurred that day.

Shock coursed through her body, shouldn't there be stitches or perhaps even a gauze over her wound. She knew or sure that whatever had pierced her shoulder had gone through bone so why did her bone feel intact. She should be in a hospital Faye thought and her eyebrows came together, eyes filled with questions as she looked towards Hestia. The woman was worrying her lip between her teeth and refused to meet Fayes eyes.

Before she could question Hestia the door to her room opened and Rhea glided in. The woman stopped and stared, taking all of her in before she moved quicker than Fayes eyes could track and gathered her up into a hug. Rhea pulled her close into her chest, as if she wouldn't notice the woman had begun to cry if she couldn't see her.

"We have so much to tell you dearest." Her voice came out thick and Faye couldn't keep a small smile off of her face as she relished in the love that she knew the two women in the room have for her.

Reluctantly Rhea let go of Faye and pulled up a seat that appeared from seemingly nowhere next to Hestia. Fayes eyes bulged out of her head as she took in what Rhea had done. Her mouth hung open before clicking shut quickly. With a deep breath Faye made herself comfortable, the psychologist within her knowing when to shut her mouth and listen and when to talk.

The explanation that followed was long and Faye truly didn't know how she wrapped her head around the fact that the Greek Gods within myths and legends and real and walk this Earth. During the explanation Hestia had looked ready to commit suicide when Faye had frowned slightly upon learning Hestia was a Goddess and had kept everything from her. Quickly Faye had reached out and captured the womans had in her own before lifting it up to her face height and kissing it, reassuring Hestia that she loved and accepted her no matter what she was and had hidden from her.

Hestia had given her a home, a family. Both her and Rhea had helped her find her sanity in a world that she would have surely lost herself within if she hadn't had the two women, she would never condemn them. Faye knew she would only ever feel love and admiration towards them.

Rhea had healed her, she was told. Though the scar would never fade she would not have any muscular or bone problems from the injury. The monstrous birds she found out, were Styphmalian birds that were being hunted by another Goddess, Artemis, and she had chased them into the area not caring for the mortals, Faye had just been collateral damage.

Hestias demeanour had become dark at the mention of the incident and when Rhea had spoken the name Artemis, she had hissed, eyes narrowed and lips twisted giving her usually angelic features a feral look. It appeared she blamed the young Goddess for herding the two birds into the park and was ready to extract retribution from her before Rhea had intervened.

Rhea herself was quite annoyed with her granddaughter who it seemed would¸ need a lesson in always being aware of her surroundings. Collateral damage was just not acceptable, especially when the collateral damage involved Faye.

Faye could hardly control her annoyance when she was told that the reason for her being injured her was due to lack of care of Artemis. What if another mortal had been injured? That mortal would not have had a Rhea to heal them and would have been dead. How could this Artemis be so narrow-minded? Was she an idiot or just plain stupid?

With much begging, Faye was eventually allowed to leave her bed and take a shower, letting the hot water run over her body as she tried to come to terms with the fact that there were truly Gods and Goddesses in the world, perhaps they were why she was here. Maybe the Gods had the answers she so longed for as to why she had been reincarnated. After her shower was done and she had dressed in a loose blue dress that didn't constrict her shoulder she took a deep calming breath. She was Faye Edwards, she had a Doctorate, PhD and Masters in psychology and she was a strong independent woman that wouldn't let a silly thing like Gods and monsters scare her.

When she stepped out into the lounge room she was slightly taken aback by the hostility that emanated from both Rhea and Hestia towards the pretty auburn haired girl. Decked in all silver, with a bow and quiver on her back and looking no more than twelve Faye knew without being told that the girl before her was Artemis.

"For the last time I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to-" Artemis said, her tone suggested that she was annoyed with the two other women in the room.

"If you're going to apologise to anyone it should be to me." Faye interrupted Artemis, her voice silencing the occupants of the room.

It seemed for a moment that Artemis was in shock, her mouth slightly agape, eyes wide and cheeks flushing furiously. She had never been interrupted, at least not by a mortal without serious retribution occurring. At Hestias warning glare Artemis wilted under the wrath of her fellow Goddess.

"Very well then young one, in recompense for the injury you gained by interrupting my hunt I shall allow you the generous gift of becoming one of my Hunters. My Hunters posses eternal youth and are maidens for life. It is an honour I assure you young mortal."

Artemis seemed very proud with her 'gift' to Faye and Faye was quite sure that the Goddess was mentally patting herself on the back. Faye was in no way amused with the offer and neither it seemed were Hestia or Rhea with the way the two seemed glare ferociously at Artemis. The women were possessive and in essence Artemis had just offered to take Faye away from them, they were not pleased.

Faye snorted loudly at the thought of receiving such an 'honour' and shook her head. The sound of laughter had soon filled the house as both Rhea and Hestia began to laugh at the idea. Artemis seemed to grow redder by the second, her silvery eyes taking on a glint and her eyebrows coming together to create a V.

"Artemis," Faye had begun, "while the offer may seem a great honour to you I have no desire or want to leave my family so I will have to have to decline your…gift."

Artemis didn't seem to quite understand what Faye had said as she raised her eyebrows quizzically at her. Faye smiled softly at the young goddess before she walked over to Hestia and engulfed her in a hug. Rhea watched on, a small smile gracing her features, all hostility towards Artemis forgotten at the scene that was taking place in front of her.

"My turn dearest."

Rhea had intervened, reaching out to take hold of Faye as both her and Hestia fawned over her. Artemis had never felt more overlooked in all of her many years. Who was this mortal girl that inspired such adoration from Hestia and Rhea. Curiously she had wandered over to the trio before seating herself onto the couch. The child didn't seem like much, rather short, if not chubby and very unremarkable. She held herself proudly and spoke with maturity but other than that there was nothing special about the child.

"May I stay here?" Artemis asked, and as soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth she wanted to retract them. "I don't mean forever, just for a while…I need some time on my own, my Hunters already know I've taken a few days off to hunt alone."

For a moment it seemed the whole room held their breaths. Rhea had tightened her hold on Faye as if she thought Artemis would steal the child away in the night and Faye had narrowed her eyes at the other Goddess. Hestia seemed to take in Artemis, seizing her up before she nodded, the whole room loosing its tension in a matter of seconds and Artemis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fayes birthday is tomorrow, she's turning five and you can attend. If Faye is comfortable with you staying you are welcome in my home."

The words were like a bucket of icy cold water being dumped on Artemis' head. Hestia had never denied anyone within her family, yet here she was, claiming that if a small mortal child so wished it Artemis would be denied from Hestias home. Hestias home. When did Hestia call anything other than her temple on Mt Olympus her home? How had this mere mortal come to mean more to the Goddess of the hearth, home and family than her own flesh and blood?

"She can stay as long as she wants. It's not bother to me Hestia." Faye replied to the unspoken question that hung in the air as to whether or not she wanted Artemis within their home.

With those few words the matter was closed. The rest of the day was spent watching movies and relaxing within the garden. Artemis truly couldn't stop curiosity from filling her as she watched the way the three females interacted. It was as if Faye was the gravity that centred both Hestia and Rhea to the Earth, she was a missing piece to a puzzle that Artemis was sure had already been solved.

* * *

Fayes fifth birthday was a small event, the only guests being Hestia, Rhea and Artemis. Hestia had taken great joy filling the house with balloons and decorating the house in an array of colours. The birthdays Faye had in her last life were near distant memories to her; she had reached an age in her past life where it was no longer fun to celebrate your age. Faye spent the morning seated happily between both Rhea and Hestia while Artemis sat opposite them.

Faye knew the Goddess was analysing them, examining their interactions with clear interest. They had decided to cut the cake in the middle of the day and Faye had been awestruck when she saw the three-tiered sticky date flavoured cake that it had taken a poke to ribs via Hestia to bring her back to reality.

"Happy Birthday Faye." Hestia whispered in her ear, before she placed a small plain wooden box in Fayes hand.

Faye hadn't expected presents, a part of her hadn't even expected a cake. Her heart seized tight within her chest and she has to bite hard on her lower lip to bring her out of the emotional turmoil she is going through. She just can't fathom that this woman before her has kept her word, has cared for her and adored her like a daughter for nearly a year. Faye just cannot seem to comprehend the love that Hestia has given her. She thought she would go unnoticed within this world, that she would go back to being a psychologist and be done with the world, she hadn't gone looking friends and she certainly had not gone looking for a family, yet she had one.

Within the small wooden box lay a necklace. A glass pendant on a brown leather cord lay within the box and when she reached it up to look more closely at it she couldn't mask her sharp intake or air. The pendant, when looked upon closer had what appeared to be a fire within it. The fire wasn't dangerous though, she could feel it within her soul, it resonated with her, it was warm, comforting and home.

"So I can be with you at all times."

Hestia replied to Fayes unasked question before taking the necklace from her hands and tying it around her neck snuggly so it hung in the middle of her throat like a choker on display for all to see.

"Thank you Hestia, I really can't thank you enough." Faye said, before wrapping her arms around Hestia, attempting to convey her thanks through the simple gesture.

Rhea was quick to push Artemis to the side once Faye had let go of Hestia, thrusting a present wrapped in gold wrapping paper and adorned with red ribbons. The woman seemed to excited, an eager smile on her face as she leaned into Faye watching her facial expressions as she opened her present.

"Do you like it dearest?" She questioned, worry filling her voice. "If you don't I understand, they are rather boring in comparison to Hestias present."

Two books lay within the wrapping; one was bound in black leather and the other in red. Opening the black book Faye was filled with awe and very nearly broke down crying as she realised what was within it. In Rheas handwriting were detailed explanations of Greek myths and legends, though they weren't really myths if Faye was being truthful with herself. Below each page were footnotes explaining the words that she might not know and giving her details on the Gods, Goddesses, mortals and monsters within the pages. It was an incredible present and very personal which made it all the more important. While the book bound in red leather contained a detailed explanation of the creatures within the Greek myths and legends.

Faye couldn't seem to find the words needed to express her thanks, it was obvious that these books had taken time to write and that means that Rhea had been planning to give them to her before she knew the truth. It means that whether or not she knew the truth Rhea was going to make sure she was prepared for when the truth came out. It also means that Rhea cared enough about her to spend hours upon hours writing in books about the many myths and legends of Greek mythology and creatures within them.

"They're wonderful, thank you so much." She thanked Rhea profusely.

Hesitantly Artemis stepped towards the trio before presenting her present to Faye. It was long and wrapped in silver paper that shimmered like moonlight on water and Faye was sorely tempted to ask if Artemis had anymore. When she opened the present a gasp escaped her as she took in the present, it was silver and sleek with intricate carvings of the moon and wildlife, a bow made for a child sat within the silver wrapping paper. A leather quiver filled to the brim with arrows lay beside it, the fletching on the arrows were silver feathers that gleamed in the sunlight. Artemis shuffled nervously, her chin jutted outwards as Faye looked between her and the bow.

"If you don't like it you don't have to-"

"I love it." Faye cut off Artemis for the second time.

Artemis looked up quickly, locking eyes with Faye and Faye smiled back at her warmly. When asked about it years later Artemis would say that it was an accident, a mere trick of the light. For in that moment when Faye smiled at her warmly all Artemis could do in response was blush and avert her gaze. Artemis nearly jumped a metre in the air when a warm hand reached out and captured her own. Cheeks still red Artemis looked down at Faye, as she squeezed her hand and couldn't help returning the smile that was being given to her.

The two stayed hand in hand for a few minutes, their gazes locked, taking each other in for the first time since meeting each other, large smiles on their faces before the moment was broken by Artemis.

"Come on then Faye. I have to teach you how to actually use it still." She had said, a bossy tone entering her voice.

So, with their hands still interlocked, Artemis dragged Faye off out the back of the house, conjured practice range and begun to teach Faye how to shoot a bow. Faye was terrible to put it nicely. She was uncoordinated and had no upper body strength, her mind may have been quick but her body was not and Artemis was all too happy to tell her so. But, for all the joy that Artemis took in pointing out her fault she was quick to call an end to her lesson when she realised Faye was tiring.

Somehow after finishing the archery lesson the two ended up seated in the garden outside, flowers surrounding them, Rhea and Hestia seated off to the side watching with wide eyes and warm smiles.

Faye had originally thought that Artemis was very self-centred and a bit of a spoiled brat, thinking only of herself, but as she had begun to speak to the Goddess she had found her to be a very kind person that had trouble identifying her own emotions. It was as if Artemis wanted to express certain emotions and thoughts and had no idea how to so she expressed them through anger and annoyance. Artemis cared for her Hunters dearly, but she was overly possessive of them, she looked at them not as individuals but as her Hunters. Faye couldn't help but want to break her of that mindset, to make her see that each person, whether they were mortal or not were individual and unique in their own special way. Faye also wanted to break down Artemis' gender stereotypes. The fact that Artemis still thought that the majority of males within the world were horrible individuals annoyed Faye greatly. It didn't matter what gender, ethnicity, sexual orientation, age or race you were, everyone should be equal and Artemis, a divine being, didn't seem to understand such a simple concept. But, no matter her flaws Artemis was making a genuine effort to socialise and interact with her, so Faye wouldn't throw her kindness back in her face.

Faye may have been terrible at archery but she was an excellent flower crown creator and showed off her skills with all the pride and dignity she could muster. When she had placed a daisy crown upon Artemis' head the goddess had smiled so brightly at Faye that she was tempted to believe Artemis was the goddess of the sun.

It happened quickly and Faye was sure that she had forgotten how to breathe, when Artemis suddenly seemed to shrink in size. She changed from that of a twelve-year-old girl to one of approximately five or six. Her limbs becoming small, though her face kept its elfin like features and fine bone structure that most children lacked. Her auburn hair hung around her shoulders and her silver shirt and shorts shrunk along with her. Faye was in shock, her only response to Artemis' action was to blink in astonishment.

Artemis leaned forward, her mouth brushing the shell of Fayes ear. "I'm going to make sure you become one of my Hunters," she said conspiratorially.

Then, Artemis dragged Faye to her feet, tickling her before skipping away from her screaming that she was 'it'. A laugh bubbled from Faye, it sounded broken and hollow but slowly gained life she continued to laugh. Faye hasn't played such a childish game in years, but in that moment, with Hestia and Rhea off to the side watching her with bright smiles and Artemis laughing happily only a few metres from her she realises that this is what people beg for and dream of, she has a chance at a childhood once again, a chance to be ignorant to the darkness within world and selfishly Faye relished in that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson, the book and characters belong to Rick Riordan


End file.
